


Angel

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Community: fuda_100, Death, Drabble, F/M, Memories, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-14
Updated: 2004-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Shinigami don't talk about their deaths.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

Shinigamis don't talk about their deaths.

Terazuma was an average cop and not that much better a detective. He had the shouting down-- "I know you did it!"-- but not investigation.

With hindsight, going undercover alone into a Yakusa-supported gambling den was more likely to get him bullets than perps. Unfortunately, by the time Terazuma got the bullets, he'd started to beg for them.

His luck was always average, too. That worst day of his life was also the best. He remembers being surprised before he died, that angels could be so young.

Sometimes, he wonders if Kannuki remembers, too.


End file.
